<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perdersi a Lisbona by YellowAndBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995459">Perdersi a Lisbona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue'>YellowAndBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Fabrizio come navigatore, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Ormai sto scrivendo solo cretinate perdonatemi, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Day 13 - Perso<br/>Fandom: Festival di Sanremo RPF<br/>Ship: Metamoro</p><p>Dal testo:<br/>"-Tranquillo. Semo quasi arrivati. - Gli disse, sorridendogli.<br/>-Per me ci siamo persi. - <br/>-Te dico de no -"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perdersi a Lisbona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sicuro che siamo sulla strada giusta? Francesco non aveva detto di girare a destra? - Chiese Ermal, le mani nelle tasche mentre seguiva Fabrizio. Il cantante romano parve guardarsi intorno confuso, prima di girarsi verso il suo interlocutore.<br/>
-Tranquillo. Semo quasi arrivati. - Gli disse, sorridendogli.<br/>
-Per me ci siamo persi. - <br/>
-Te dico de no -<br/>
Erano a Lisbona per l'eurovision e per la loro prima serata libera, Ermal e Fabrizio avevano deciso di andarsi a bere qualcosa. Un ragazzo del loro stuff gli aveva suggerito un locale in città per poter trascorrere la serata in tranquillità. Il problema era che stavano girando da mezz'ora per le strade di Lisbona e del locale consigliato non ce n'era traccia. <br/>
-Fammi controllare sul telefono dove sta... - Disse Ermal, orami arresosi a quel girovagare senza meta. Non fece però in tempo a finire la frase che Fabrizio si avvicinò e gli rubò il telefono.<br/>
-Niente navigatore stasera ricciolè. Ti ho detto che la strada la so. Fidate. - Gli disse, nascondendo il telefono appena confiscato nella tasca del suo chiodo.<br/>
-Basta chiedere ad uno di qua e risolviamo. - Annunciò Fabrizio, attirando l'attenzione di un paio di persone in quella piazzetta. <br/>
-Ma lo sai parlare il portoghese? -<br/>
-Lasciame fà ricciolè... - Ermal vide il suo compare avvicinarsi ad un paio di persone, approcciarsi con uno spagnolo maccheronico travestito da portoghese. Il più giovane incrocio le braccia, non poteva fare poi altro, dopotutto.<br/>
Poco dopo tornò Fabrizio, annunciando di avere le precise indicazioni per il locale. Ermal continuava a chiedersi come avesse fatto a comunicare con quelle persone, quando finalmente arrivarono. Si trovarono davanti un minimarket aperto h24.<br/>
-Credo che la signora ti ha capito poco o niente. -Scherzò Ermal, cercando di non ridergli in faccia.<br/>
Fabrizio si guardò un'altra volta attorno, ancora più confuso di prima.<br/>
-Lo ammetto, me so perso... - Disse, grattandosi la barba.<br/>
Ermal gli rispose con una scrollata di spalle.<br/>
-Te l'avevo detto. - Gli disse, suscitando uno sbuffo divertito da parte dell'altro.<br/>
Fabrizio rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, di cui Ermal ne approfittò per andare all'interno di quel minimarket. Ritornò qualche minuto dopo, munito di una misteriosa busta bianca.<br/>
-Cos'hai là dentro? - Chiese Fabrizio, ancora in piedi davanti all'entrata di quel negozio. Ermal gli sorrise.<br/>
-Questa è la nostra serata libera. -<br/>
E fu così infatti che trascorrere il resto della serata: seduti ad una panchina, una birra in mano e un paio di pacchetti di salatini da dividere per due.<br/>
-Sai non mi dispiace questo tipo di serata. - Disse il più giovane, bevendo un lungo sorso della sua birra. Fabrizio lo osservava, sorridendo nel mentre.<br/>
-Questo, caro er mio ricciolè, è la magia del perdersi... -<br/>
-La magia del che? -<br/>
-Del perdersi. È proprio quando te perdi da qualche parte che te ritrovi. - Spiegò il moro,  agguantando una porzione di patatine.<br/>
-Molto poetico. Potresti scriverci una canzone con questa frase. - A quelle parole, Fabrizio rise.<br/>
-Nun sarebbe male ricciolè... -<br/>
Ermal bevve un altro sorso di birra, prima di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla dell'altro. Immediatamente sentì la mano di Fabrizio sui suoi riccioli, accarezzando piano.<br/>
Ermal mugugnò di piacere a quelle carezze.<br/>
-Che fai le fusa anche? - Scherzò l'altro, finendo la sua birra.<br/>
-Non è colpa mia se sei così bravo nei grattini. - Si difese il più giovane.<br/>
Fabrizio abbozzò un sorriso. Gli prese il mento tra le dita, facendo in modo che i loro occhi s'incrociassero.<br/>
Sì perse in quegli occhi immediatamente.<br/>
-E dimmi questo "maestro dei grattini" ha diritto ad un bacio. -<br/>
Ermal gli regalò un ghigno beffardo. Si avvicinò a lui, lasciando le loro labbra unirsi in un lento bacio.<br/>
Ed Ermal si perse in quelle sensazioni. Si staccarono poco dopo, per ritornare alle posizioni di prima. La mano di Fabrizio era scesa a carezzare la nuca del più giovane adesso.<br/>
Rimasero per molto tempo così, seduti su quella panchina a osservare la vita notturna di quella porzione di Lisbona.<br/>
A volte perdersi era davvero la cosa migliore, pensò Ermal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>